doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Sinner
Will more of the Sinner's past be revealed? How come he is so hated? What has he done? I'd also love to learn more about his adventures. Possible you could write an episode based on this. Thanks, 22:25, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ---- Yes I intend to reveal more about his past. He's hated because he is pretty much an awol soldier and failed a crucial mission in the Time War. He's pretty much the Doctor's oposite where the many people on Gallifrey revere the Doctor with respect and admiration they hate The Sinner, because he and a squad failed to assinate a key figure of the war and after seeing so many of his fellow soldiers get slaughtered in battle he despite having a perfect shot ran. However he's hated by the rest of the universe for not destroying a friend who became The Cyber Emperor (instead he just trapped him and his minions on their own planet) basically he's not as old or as experienced as the Doctor so he makes the really big mistakes The Doctor would never make. A common theme is that he gets compared to the Doctor and is constantly screaming "I'm not the Doctor!" The trouble I am having with him though is I want him to have a run in with the Doctor I just don't know how the Doctor would react to him because The Sinner is just a guy who never wanted adventure or anything like that (he was drafted into the war) he's the guy that would have rathered just stayed home, read, and worked a desk job. He's like Eleven when he met Clara in Victorian London. Another key difference is that while the Doctor hates the Daleks, Sinner's frightened of them and instead of fighting them would rather focus on evacuating as many people to safety as he can. However ultimately both the Doctor and Sinner have lost lots of people and carry around a lot of the same feelings the key difference is Sinner is more honest about his guilt and emotions and is very withdrawn he's a classic brooding Batman type. Basically he's the reverse of the Doctor.MrAnonymous (talk) 03:44, April 6, 2016 (UTC)MrAnonymous It sounds absolutely fantastic! I can tell that you have deeply thought about his back story. I like how he never wanted to fight, but instead wanted to save people by evacuating them. This could show how the Doctor fought mainly because he was too proud and wasn't bothered how many were slaughtered as long as they won, whereas the Sinner was happy to loose the war if it meant his race didn't have to get slaughtered. Maybe the Gallifreyan people are calling the wrong man the Sinner. I also like the idea that they are both very different, but they both want to help their race deep down and they are both dealing with trauma that has stemmed from this. It would be interesting to see if the Doctor and the Sinner could connect because they do have a dark past in common. Thank you for the vital writing you are providing to this wiki, 05:25, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- Brilliant work! Keep it up! 08:35, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ----